Un Cuento para dormir
by Key27
Summary: Aaron Hotchner necesita tener una conversación con Beth, pero no tiene quien le cuide a Jack. Emily se ofrece a cuidarlo mientras el esta en su cita. Llega la hora de dormir para Jack y ella le cuenta una historia para dormir, de la princesa Emily y el caballero Aaron, pero lo que ella no sabe es que Aaron también la esta escuchando.


**A/N: Hola Chicos, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia Hotchniss. Me encanto escribirla, espero que les guste.**

XOXO

* * *

-Maldición, no de nuevo. Dijo Hotch en su oficina un segundo antes de Emily tocara su puerta.

-Adelante. Dijo él, ella entro cautelosamente, pocas veces lo había escuchado maldecir, así que tal vez no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Hotch, vine a entregarte estos archivos, pero puedo venir mas tarde si lo necesitas. Dijo Emily un poco apenada.

-Oh no, quedate. Dijo, tu presencia me hace bien pensó pero no se lo dijo. -¿Que hay con esos archivos Prentiss?

-Ya están listos señor, son los del caso en Los Ángeles. Ella estaba preocupada por él, se veía un poco irritado, quería ayudarlo pero lo conocía y sabía que tal vez a él no le agradaría la idea.

-Dejalos aquí en mi escritorio ya los reviso.

Emily no se pudo contener estaba muy preocupada por él, se veía muy estresado e irritado, tenia que ver si le podía ayudar en algo. Puso los archivos en la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a él, miro al hombre y vio que ponía el ceño fruncido ante su acción. -Hotch, ehhh lo siento si me meto en tu vida personal, pero te ves un poco estresado, tal vez irritado, ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

-Prentiss, no creo que...

Ella lo interrumpió y continuó diciéndole. -Hotch, se que crees que después de todo lo de Doyle estoy tratando de recuperar todo lo que tenía antes, pero solo estoy aquí como tu amiga, tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudarte con lo que te esta sucediendo o quizá con solo escucharte pueda que te sientas mejor. Dijo y le agarro los dedos de las manos que estaban puestas sobre su escritorio.

Él suspiro, sabia que ella tenia razón, ella era su amiga y solo quería ayudarlo, antes se había abierto con ella y eso había sido suficiente para darle un poco de paz, ella tenia ese don, darle calma en sus momentos difíciles, y ahora se daba cuenta de que ese era otro motivo por el cual la había extrañado tanto cuando estaba en París. Decidió que se abriría con ella, pues ella tenia un poco que ver con todo esto que le estaba sucediendo.

-Emily la verdad es que no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Dijo y ella asintió. -Es solo que las cosas con Beth no van como yo creía que pasarían, la verdad es que ella me atraía bastante, pero luego de cuatro meses no he avanzado mas de ahí, y ella cada vez me exige más en torno a mis sentimientos y yo simplemente no puedo dárselo, y no creo que sea justo con ella que sigamos si yo no siento lo mismo que ella siente por mi. Cuando termino de hablar tenia la vista fija en la mesa, donde se encontraban sus manos agarradas, extrañaba eso, hablar con ella, y que con un simple toque toda sus preocupaciones se esfumaran. Quería decirle que no había podido avanzar con Beth, porque desde hace mucho tiempo había tenido sentimientos por ella, no supo cuando, pero se encontraba enamorado de su subordinada, y por eso no había podido desarrollar ningún sentimiento por Beth o por cualquier otra mujer.

-Hotch. Lo llamo cuando vio que él se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Emily, estaba pensando.

-Hotch esta bien lo que dices, estas siendo sincero con ella, no la quieres ver sufrir en un largo plazo, eso habla del caballero que eres, pero no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa si estas claro en lo vas a hacer.

-Es que he querido hablar con Beth desde hace un tiempo, tal vez un mes, pero por motivos diferentes no he podido hacerlo, hoy tenia una cita con ella para hablar sobre esto, pero Jessica me acaba de llamar para decirme que no puede tener a Jack esta noche por un compromiso laboral, así que tendré que posponer mi cita con Beth nuevamente, eso es lo que me preocupa Emily, seguir alargando nuestra relación y que ella crea que estamos bien.

Emily sonrió y Hotch se confundió, no sabia que podía causarle alegría, si no había nada de ello en lo que le estaba contando. -Oye Hotch, tal vez yo pueda cuidar a Jack un rato, mientras tu hablas con Beth, ¿que dices?

-Ohh no Emily, no quiero molestarte, creeme que has hecho mucho con escucharme. Este tema con Beth puede esperar un poco más.

-Cuidar a Jack no seria una molestia para mi Hotch, hace un tiempo que no veo al chico, lo extraño, tal vez podamos pasar tiempo juntos como solíamos hacerlo antes. Dijo la última frase en susurro.

Hotch no se perdió la melancolía en su voz, sabia que Jack también extrañaba sus tiempos de juego con la señorita Emily, tal vez no era mala idea lo que ella le estaba proponiendo. -Emily, ¿estas seguro?, digo no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, que ayudar a un padre soltero con su hijo y sus problemas amorosos. Dijo en un tono jocoso.

Emily sonrió ante su comentario, le encantaban estos momentos donde Hotch le hacías bromas, realmente desde hace un tiempo, bastante largo, estaba encantada con todo lo que tenía que ver con el hombre, pero ni en un millón de años le diría al hombre, que era su jefe, que ella tenia sentimientos por él. -Lo único que podría hacer es llegar a un apartamento con un gato un poco viejo, a comer y ver tv, Dios Hotch cuidar a Jack seria lo mas emocionante que podía hacer esta noche. Dijo y no pudo contener la risa que le genero su propio comentario.

Hotch apretó la mano Emily que todavía sostenía sobre la mesa, con tan solo unos minutos de conversación con esa maravillosa mujer, su humor se había mejorado exageradamente, hasta tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. -Esta bien Emily. Te espero en casa a las seis y media, ¿eso esta bien para ti?

-Oh claro que si Hotch es maravilloso, me da tiempo de ir por una ropa mas cómoda y unas películas para ver con el chiquillo, ahora me voy para que termines con eso. Dijo señalando las montañas de papel que estaban en su escritorio.

Hotch sonrió y le dijo. -Gracias Emily.

-De nada Aaron. Dijo y salió prácticamente corriendo de su oficina, no quería que él viera el rubor que se producía en sus mejillas con solo pronunciar su nombre.

Hotch se deleito con lo exquisito que sonaba su nombre en la voz de Emily, no pudo evitar fantasear como sonaría su nombre con una Emily Prentiss, desnuda y excitada debajo de él, pensó que seria como escuchar a los ángeles en el cielo. Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en sus archivos.

Llegaron las seis y media de la tarde, y Emily toco el timbre de la casa de Hotch, se había cambiado a una ropa mas ligera, unos jeans claros y una camiseta simple roja. Esperaba a que Hotch y su querido Jack la recibieran, escuchó la dulce voz del pequeño diciéndole a su papá que se apurara que la señorita Emily estaba afuera. Hotch abrió la puerta y se quedo asombrado con lo hermosa que se veía Emily con una ropa simple y que la camisa era de su color favorito para ella.

-Hola Hotch. Dijo se agachó a la altura del niño. -Hola mi pequeño, ¿como estas?. Dijo revolviéndole el cabello rubio al pequeño.

-Hola señorita Emily, ya soy un chico grande pronto cumpliré siete.

-Es verdad Jack, ya estas muy grande. Dijo y sonrió al niño.

Se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hotch, no sabia de donde venia toda esta confianza con él, solo sabia que no se había podido resistir a besarlo en su mejilla, y se dio cuenta que a Hotch tampoco le molestaba esto, puesto que se había sonrojado ante su inocente beso.

Pasaron a la sala de estar de la casa, había varios juguetes regados, pero estaba el resto complemente ordenado. -Disculpe el desorden Emily, no tuvimos tiempo de acomodar.

-Tranquilo Hotch, sinceramente tu casa esta mas ordenada que mi pequeño apartamento. Dijo y se sonrojo, aveces el trabajo no le dejaba tiempo para acomodar su apartamento, pero como vivía sola no le importaba mucho.

Hotch rió ante el comentario de Emily, ambos se sentaron en sofá y miraban a Jack jugar con unos carritos que había recibido en la navidad pasada. -Emily gracias por hacer esto por mi, por nosotros. Voy a verme con Beth no muy lejos de aquí, así que estaré en casa lo mas pronto posible, tal vez justo a la hora de acostarse de Jack, en la cocina están los números de la pizzería favorita de él, puedes pedir y en la cocina hay dinero Em. Dijo y le tomo la mano suavemente, acarició sus nudillos con ternura haciendo que Emily se sonrojara.

-No te preocupes Hotch, tomate el tiempo que necesites, no es fácil lo que harás, pero es lo mejor para ustedes. Cuidare bien de él, no te preocupes, vete ahora, vamos. Dijo y se levanto del sofá y tiro de él para levantarlo.

-Oye Jack voy a salir un momento, te quedaras aquí con Emily, así que se buen chico con ella por favor.

Jack asintió con fuerza con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. -Adiós papi, te amo.

-Te amo también hijo. Dijo y revolvió el cabello del pequeño. -Nos vemos pronto Emily. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla como ella lo había hecho antes. Emily sonrió, nunca había visto a Hotch tan cariñoso con alguien y eso la puso feliz. -Nos vemos Hotch.

Al rato que Hotch se fue, Emily jugaba con Jack en la sala, se estaban divirtiendo, Emily extrañaba estos momentos con su pequeño chico, esta era una de las cosas que Ian Doyle le había quitado, antes de que volviera a su vida podía pasar algunos fines de semana con Jack y Hotch, iban al zoológico, comían pizza o simplemente veían películas en la sala, después que ella volvió, estaban recuperando los lazos del equipo y no habían tenido tiempo para sus reuniones con Jack, luego llego Beth y no ella no quería incomodar a Hotch en su nueva relación, así que no pidió ver a Jack a menos de que fuera un reunión con todo el equipo. Tal vez ahora era el momento de recuperar sus fines de semana con Jack y Hotch que tanto amaba.

Pidieron pizza y recogieron todos los juguetes mientras la esperaban. Se sentaron en él sofá y Jack fue el primero en hablar.

-Te extrañaba mucho señorita Emily, ¿por qué no habías venido a verme?

Emily tomo a Jack en sus brazos y le beso la coronilla de la cabeza. -Oh querido, te he extrañado tanto, Disculpame por no haber venido ¿Si?, ahora vendré cada tanto que tu papá me permita, ¿qué te parece?

-Creo que esta bien señorita Emily. Dijo Jack sonriendo. -Creo que a papá también estará muy bien con eso, él se pone muy feliz cuando te ve y cuando estabas de viaje atrapando a los malos el estaba muy triste.

Emily se sorprendió con lo que el niño estaba diciendo, pero no se haría ilusiones, Hotch solo la quería como amiga y eso bastaba para ella. -Bueno cariño yo también estaba triste, lo extrañaba mucho y a ti también. Dijo ella masajeando su cabellera rubia.

\- Emily... ¿tu amas a mi papá?

Emily se había quedado muda ante un niño de casi siete años, no sabia en que punto la conversación había tomado un rumbo tan drástico, pero tenia que manejarse con cuidado, no quería que Jack se hiciera la idea equivocada y mucho menos que esta conversación llegara a los oídos de Hotch. -Claro que si cariño, el es mi amigo, al igual que a ti le tengo mucho cariño.

Jack negó con su cabeza cuando ella le contestó. -No Emily, te pregunto si amas a papá como se aman los grandes, como se aman los papás de mis amigos en la escuela. Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, lo que a Emily le pareció un poco jocoso.

No sabía que responderle al pequeño, ¿ella estaba enamorada de Aaron?, por supuesto que si, como no estarlo si el era un hombre increíble, pero no podía decirle eso al pequeño así que le respondió. -Jack, cariño yo...

Sonó el timbre, probablemente era el repartidor de pizza, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a un repartidor, la había salvado de un chiquillo curioso. Ella abrió la puerta, tomó la pizza en sus manos y le pago al repartidor. Puso la pizza en platos y se sentaron en unos cojines en el piso para ver la película infantil que Jack había elegido.

Hace un rato habían acabado la pizza que habían comprado y la película ya estaba por terminar, ya faltaba poco para que Jack se fuera a dormir, lo que quería decir que Hotch volvería pronto a casa, tenia curiosidad por saber como habían terminado las cosas con Beth, no podía evitar sentir un poco de alegría al saber que Hotch estaba soltero nuevamente, aunque ella era una cobarde y no aprovecharía la oportunidad de confesarle a Hotch sus sentimientos.

La hora de dormir llego y Hotch aun no aparecía en la casa, el pequeño ya se estaba quedando dormido en su regazo, por lo que decidió llevarlo a su cuarto para acostarlo a dormir, esperaría a Hotch en la sala hasta que llegara. Cuando llegaron al cuarto ella le puso una pijama y lo ayudo a lavarse los dientes, lo acostó en su cama y le dijo. -Duerme cariño, tu padre llegara en poco.

-Señorita Emily, ¿me puede contar un cuento?

-Seguro Jack, ¿Cual de todos los que tienes aquí quieres?

-No Emily, inventalo tu, así es mas divertido. Dijo y soltó una risita.

-Esta bien cariño, nunca antes he inventado uno, pero puedo hacerlo por ti. ¿Lo quieres de una princesa y un caballero de brillante armadura? Dijo ella sin percatarse de se abría la puerta principal de la casa anunciando la llegada de Hotch. El niño asintió con fuerza y ella comenzó su historia.

Hotch noto que no había nadie en la sala de estar y que todo estaba en silencio, por lo que supuso que Emily había acostado a Jack, había llegado un poco mas tarde de su hora de acostarse, así que rápida y silenciosamente subió por la escaleras, se detuvo de entrar en la habitación de su hijo cuando escucho a Emily empezar un cuento para dormir.

-Había una vez una linda princesa que se llamaba Emily, vivía en un lindo castillo que tenía un gran jardín que tenia las flores mas hermosas del mundo. Un día Emily estaba jugando en su hermoso jardín cuando una bruja llamada Erin se la llevó, la encerró en otro castillo, pero este era frío y gris, no tenía flores con que divertirse. Emily lloraba por la maldad de la bruja Erin, solo podía pensar en que un dulce caballero de brillante armadura, la rescatara de las garras de la malvada bruja. Al día siguiente un caballero llamado...

-Aaron, como mi papi. Gritó Jack emocionado.

-Si, Aaron como tu papi cariño. El caballero llamado Aaron Hotchner fue en rescate de la hermosa princesa que se había llevado la malvada bruja, cruzo un bosque embrujado, que tenia criaturas misteriosas, pero el no tuvo miedo, solo podía pensar en salvar a su princesa Emily. Cuando llego al castillo, se enfrento a la temible bruja Erin con su brillante espada, no fue fácil la batalla pero venció a la bruja y rescato a su hermosa princesa Emily, el la llevo a su castillo de hermosas flores, ella en agradecimiento con su caballero de brillante armadura Aaron le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

Le dio un beso en cabeza a Jack que estaba prácticamente dormido, se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar la dulce voz de Jack. -Me gusto mucho tu historia Emy, dile a papá que lo amas, se pondrá muy contento. Dijo y se quedo dormido de una vez, Emily estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Jack, sin duda era un niño muy inteligente, sin haberle respondió su pregunta, el ya sabia toda la verdad. Le dio un beso en la cabeza del niño y le susurro unas buenas noches.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación del niño, se encontró cara a cara con Hotch, ella se sobresaltó, no lo había escuchado llegar, y ahora se había preguntado cuanto había logrado escuchar, esperaba que no hubiera oído el cuento de la princesa Emily y el caballero Aaron, Dios el comentario de Jack, estaba ansiosa por saber cuanto había escuchado de todo lo que había dicho.

-Hotch yo...

-Shhh Em, vas a despertar a Jack, vamos a sentarnos en el sofá. Dijo Hotch mientras le tomaba la mano, ella asintió y le condujo al sofá de la sala de estar. No sabia porque ella había contado ese cuento, pero le había encantado, al menos ella lo veía como un caballero de brillante armadura en un cuento para dormir, y menos sabía porque su hijo le había dicho a Emily que le dijera que lo amaba, sin duda su hijo tenía razón en que eso lo pondría muy contento, ya no estaba con Beth y por una extraña razón estaba seguro de que Emily tenía sentimientos por él, así que este era el momento preciso para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, solo podía rezar para que no estuviera equivocado.

Una vez sentados en el sofá, Hotch tomo las manos de Emily en las suyas y las llevo a su regazo, se miraron por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos podía leer al otro, todo se sentía tan extraño, que sus habilidades de perfiladores no les servían en este momento. Hotch soltó una de sus manos para acomodarle un mechón de su cabello detrás de sus orejas. - Ese fue un lindo cuento Emily, solo hay dos detalles que me gustaría discutir.

Emily trago grueso, no sabia que podía pasar, ahora que sabia que Hotch había escuchado absolutamente todo no hacia que se sintiera mejor, de hecho la ponía mas incómoda. -¿Si? Dime a ver que es.

-Bueno lo primero es que esperó que Jack no relacione a la bruja Erin con la Jefa de su papá la señora Strauss, creo que se convertiría en un gran problema y no sabría yo como explicarlo. Dijo y sonrió mientras su mano seguía acariciando su cabello. -Y Emily... Paso la lengua por sus labios, un poco nervioso. -Nunca le has dado un beso a tu caballero de brillante armadura. Paso la mano de su cabello a sus mejillas, hasta que su pulgar rozo sus labios, pausadamente se fue acercando a ella, sus narices se rozaron y ella suspiro. -Emily... ¿puedo besarte?.

Emily suspiró y asintió, una mano llego a su mejilla y le dijo. -Si Aaron, besame.

Hotch no espero ni un segundo mas, presionó sus labios firmes contra los de Emily, quedo encantado con la suavidad que tenía, no podía creer como no había hecho esto antes. Lentamente comenzaron a besarse, a deleitarse con sus gustos, la fusión de sus bocas era lo mas exquisito que habían sentido en sus vidas, él aprovecho que ella abrió su boca y le introdujo su lengua para deleitarse con su sabor, sus lenguas bailan lentamente, como si estuvieran hechas solo para estar juntas, se besaron por minutos hasta que poco a poco el beso se fue apaciguando por la falta de oxigeno. Cuando se separaron no pudieron evitar las sonrisas que salían de sus labios, era algo con lo que habían soñado por tanto tiempo y por fin se había hecho realidad.

-Emily cariño, no puedes ni imaginar cuanto tiempo había deseado hacer esto.

Ella le dio un beso suave en los labios. -Si lo se Aaron, he querido esto tanto como tu. Dijo y escondió su rostro, sabia que estaba ruborizada por decir su nombre. Hotch levantó su rostro con su mano y le dijo.

-Em nena, ¿Qué paso?

Emily sonrió y le dijo. -No se porque, pero cada vez que te llamo Aaron me sonrojo.

Hotch sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. -Eso es maravilloso Emily, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de ti, no podía decírtelo por el hecho de que soy tu jefe, pero hoy decidí que ya eso no importa, el trabajo nos ha quitado tanto, pero creo que valió la pena cada segundo si eso me llevo a estar hoy aquí contigo Em, después de Foyet y de Doyle, no quiero perder mas tiempo contigo cariño, solo quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mi Em, ¿Me amas?

Limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, nunca creyó que un hombre como Hotch podía tener sentimientos tan maravillosos por ella, después de todo, el hombre al que había amado correspondía sus sentimientos, podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, y ahora veía un futuro con el hombre de sus sueños, sentía que lo amaba un poco mas que antes, sabia que eso pasaría todos los días de su vida y que a partir de hoy los viviría junto a él.

-Te amo Aaron Hotchner. Dijo finalmente y lo beso ferozmente en los labios.

Fin...


End file.
